


A King Without A Crown

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Citadel, Crown, Gen, King - Freeform, Warrior - Freeform, prince - Freeform, throne, warlord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can a warlord pass on to his own son?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King Without A Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) (homework) prompt #06: Genealogy.

Uther sat back on his throne. He had accomplished the impossible: he had occupied the impregnable citadel. He never would have thought that he, the youngest would make their father proud. 

For a moment he thought about the many things he should be thanking to his father, the skills and knowledge that one day he'd pass on to his own son, making him the most feared warrior. But he wanted something more.

A crown! He wanted to be called king, wanted to take a queen, wanted his child to be born as a prince. There was much work to do.


End file.
